experience_rofandomcom-20200214-history
Replay System
The Replay system is a function built into the Ragnarok client which allows game data to be saved as a replayable "movie" the user can then view within a Replay version of the game client.http://irowiki.org/wiki/Replay_System Note: This does not save a video file, but rather a .rrf file which can only be viewed in a special type of RO client that is built into most RO servers, including ExperienceRO. Instructions to view these files are shown below. Recording # To record a game session, click on the "rec" button in the upper left below the character information window which can be revealed by clicking on the ▲ arrow. # A recording control panel will appear. #* ►: Start #* ▼: Open Option #* X: End # Select what information you wish to include in your recording by clicking the middle Option button. The following pieces of information can be captured: #* Basic Info #* Equipment #* Items #* Skills #* All chat #* Party chat #* Guild chat #* Shortcuts # You can also choose to specify the name of the replay file yourself, and you want whether the client to prevent a duplicate file from being created, overwriting an older recording. # Once satisfied with the recording options, hit the Start button and your game session will be recorded. Map changes are recorded, and the recording will only end when the user selects Stop (middle button). # The file will be saved as a .rrf in the ExperienceRO's Replay folder. The exact location will appear in the general message window in orange. Replays can be sent to others, copied, and shared. Replaying # To replay a recorded session, shift+right-click on the ExperienceRO folder and select "Open command window here" # In the cmd.exe, type this (.exe file name may differ if it's been renamed): #* ExperienceRO.exe -Replay # This will launch a special Replay version of the game client. #: Note: If your background music, sound effects and/or skill effects have been disabled in your normal game client, they will also be disabled while in the replay client. You must re-enable them in your normal client first before they will work in replay mode. # A list of replay files will appear, which the user can select from. #: # Select a replay file, and the replay session will begin. A control interface will appear in the bottom right corner. The box includes the following functions: ## Begin/Pause replay ## Increase/Decrease Speed (X1/4, X1/2, X1, X2, X4) ## Reset replay ## Return to file section screen (Exit) Limitations To watch a recorded game session, your Ragnarok client must be updated with the same assets (sprites, maps, sounds, etc.) that were used when the replay was originally recorded. Unlike a "normal" video, the visual and audio content is not saved in the replay file, resulting in its very small size. Attempting to watch a replay file in a client with modified or outdated assets may fail to play correctly/accurately. A good rule of thumb is that clients are backwards-compatible with older (asset-wise) replays, and replay files are forwards-compatible with more updated clients, but not vice-versa. Category:Tutorials